


Someone will remember us, I say, even in another time

by Bi_Watson



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, I wrote this at midnight because I suddenly was overcome with feelings for this pairing again, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mrs Hudson (mentioned) - Freeform, Mrs Hudson is not homophobic though don’t worry and that’s how it should be, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, this is very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Watson/pseuds/Bi_Watson
Summary: Watson and Holmes have a talk about their feelings and about the prospect of publishing a rather interesting case.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Someone will remember us, I say, even in another time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night and this is my first fanfic ever. I’m also not a native English speaker.  
> Do not expect too much. I just wanted to vent my emotions about these characters.
> 
> The quote in the title is from Sappho and it makes me feel a lot of things. I got the idea of using it from this comic on tumblr: https://my-darling-boy.tumblr.com/post/614545072853237760/it-shatters-my-heart-that-gay-people-centuries-ago

Watson was sitting in his chair. He was reading one of the stories he had written earlier about a case he had the fortune to see Sherlock Holmes solve. He had been searching through the archives to find a good one to publish all day. He kept coming back to one of his favourite cases. This was quite ironic, since this particular investigation got John Watson shot. Somehow to the doctor this did not make it worse. For one reason that was standing right before him. 

The great detective was playing a tune on his violin. He knew it helped his Watson concentrate. His. He remembered the time before they talked about their feelings. Holmes was originally planning to keep them hidden. Although they were strong he would rather have Watson as his friend than not have him at all. 

Holmes turned to the doctor and asked: “Which story are you reading?”  
“The Three Garridebs. I would love to publish this story but...” The writer faltered.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s just... I don’t want the public to know and perceive you badly.”  
“Do not worry about it, my dear Watson. Just leave a few things out and we’ll be fine.”  
“Of course I wasn’t going to mention...” Watson lowered his voice, although Holmes did not think mrs Hudson would care. She was smart and he was pretty sure she had noticed by now. “the kiss.”  
“Then we should be fine.”  
“I just do not want to do anything to ruin your image. People might talk.”  
“We’ll be fine. In the previous stories they could also have deduced our relationship, John. And we were fine then.”

Watson sighed and stood up. Holmes could see that the matter was still very present in his mind. He studied his lover’s face. He looked at the wrinkles on his face. Some made by fear and uncertainty. Others that existed because of the times the doctor was genuinely happy. Holmes felt proud of himself for those.

“I wish I could share it.”  
“What?”  
“Us.” Watson gestured between them vaguely. “I wish times were different.”  
“I do too. I have always known I was a man out of my time.”  
Watson closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around the detective. They had closed the curtains earlier. Sherlock looked at them with sadness and pressed a kiss to John’s forehead.

“Do you think they will be able to love differently than us?” Watson said.  
“Who?”  
“The men and women like us in a later time.”  
“I do not know. I can only hope.”  
“Do you think they’ll know about us when they read our stories?”  
“Yes. Someone will remember us,” he said “even in another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
